Certain embodiments of the disclosure relate to a semiconductor package and a manufacturing method thereof.
With the increasing demand for miniaturization and high performance of electronic products in the semiconductor industry today, various techniques for providing high-capacity semiconductor packages are being researched and developed. In order to provide a high-capacity semiconductor package, many passive and/or active elements are integrated or stacked on a limited substrate, thereby achieving highly integrated semiconductor package.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.